


Sometimes late at night.

by chanmosphere



Series: Tales of Chanbaek [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Implied dead character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanmosphere/pseuds/chanmosphere
Summary: "If tomorrow never comes, would he know how much I loved him?"





	Sometimes late at night.

**Author's Note:**

> Not up for sequels.

There's a storm raging outside. Chanyeol slowly opens his eyes and turns on the light of the lamp on his night stand; he gets up from bed and walks to the window to close the curtains to prevent the strong light of the lightning to penetrate the room in order to not wake his husband up. Although he knows it doesn't really matter, Baekhyun had always been a very heavy sleeper.

He stays by the window for a moment to watch the older toss and turn on the bed and he chuckles, shaking his head at the adorable puppy noises that Baekhyun does when he's deep in his slumber. He really looks beautiful, with his newly dyed black hair falling over his eyes, his pink lips mildly opened forming a small pout and his eyes fluttering every now and then, indicating he's dreaming.

Chanyeol smiles to himself as he makes his way back to the bed and carefully sits on the mattress and then pulls his legs up and under the covers, feeling the warmth emanating from his husband's body. Baekhyun turns one more time and shifts closer, looking for the same feeling of comfort and safety Chanyeol has always provided him with and Chanyeol finds himself slightly brushing with his fingers Baekhyun's form, pressing his forehead against the older's and softly kissing his nose. Chanyeol can feel it, his heart beating erratically against his chest, so fast he thinks it will rip open his chest and its gonna start running around the room in pure happiness.

He removes a strand of dark hair away from his face and locks it behind Baekhyun's ear to prevent the tickles Chanyeol knows his husband gets every time something touches the sensitive skin of his face. Chanyeol is grateful, with life, with fate for having put him in the same path as the wonderful person that is Byun —Park— Baekhyun, he still has to get used to put his last name along with Baekhyun's every time someone asks. It had been Baekhyun's decision and Chanyeol was more than happy to grant his wish.

Baekhyun then shivers at the gush of cold air suddenly swirling around the room that sends a shiver down his spine. He curls in himself a little more and clutches at the sheets tighter with his hands, pulling it closer to his face. Chanyeol silently chuckles and takes the thicker comforter to put it over the older's body, making him relax.

The older smiles, because he knows Chanyeol is there, taking care of him as he always does; the citrusy scent of his aftershave caressing his senses.

A smile that falters when Baekhyun slowly open his eyes to find the cold, empty space next to him. It's something he thinks he will never get used to.

_He must face this world without me..._


End file.
